


Destiny is cruel, but it's never wrong

by Firebitchaelin



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebitchaelin/pseuds/Firebitchaelin
Summary: Alina finds out who the name on her wrist actually belongs to.A very short rewrite of the name scene in Ruin and Rising with one difference, SOULMATES.I'm going to add more eventually, but can be read as a one shot.





	Destiny is cruel, but it's never wrong

**Author's Note:**

> fIRST of all. I'm disappointed in the lack of soulmate au fics in this fandom. Like seriously, these two are perfect for this scenario. So you guys are left with my shitty attempt to fix this error.

The Darkling’s hands gripped her waist, holding her in place between his knees, his eyes were on her, studying her as he spoke “I want you to know my name” he said as he placed a kiss on her stomach, just above her navel. Even with a layer of clothes between their skin, his lips sent sparks through her entire body and made her head spin. Alina squeezed her eyes shut to fight the dizziness. Being this close to the Darkling always left her feeling like this. Breathless and faint, yet so full of life, so full of power. 

“The name I was given, not the title I took for myself” he paused to place another kiss on her stomach. “will you have it, Alina?” He finished with one last kiss before drawing his gaze to her face waiting for an answer. 

Alina bit her lip and clutched Nikolai’s ring tighter in her palm to ground herself. She should leave, return to the Spinning Palace. Back to Nikolai, to Mal and her friends. But she stayed, she found herself wanting this. She wanted his touch, his secrets. She nodded her head as she whispered “yes”

The Darkling's grip tightened around her waist and his body stilled as if he was surprised. Had he expected her to say no? Did he think she'd run? Alina waited a long breath, ready for him to take it back, or tell her to leave. When he finally spoke it was nothing more than a whisper. “Aleksander”

Aleksander. His name was Aleksander. Her eyes flew open as she jumped from his embrace, the room around her blurred with the new distance between them. Her hand moving to her wrist. Where her soul band covered the name of her soulmate. The Darkling’s eyes followed the movement, they lingered on her hands.  
“you're lying” she replied, but she wasn’t sure. There was a connection between them, one she didn’t fully understand. It was bigger and more powerful than anything she’d experienced or had heard about, it scared her. All this time she’s summed it up to their powers, or the amplifiers she wore. Could there be more too it than that? Could he really be..?

“What reason would I have to lie?” He asked, his gaze finally moving back to her face, she was shocked to see he actually looked hurt by the accusation. “To trick me? To get me to join you?” She thought out loud. How could he know the name on her wrist? Not even Mal knew. She’d kept it covered since the day it appeared on her 14th birthday, she’d been heartbroken it wasn’t Mal’s name. 

The Darkling stood and stepped towards her. “Alina” 

“Stay away from me” she stepped back from him, replacing the distance between them. Needing as much space as possible, she couldn’t risk him touching her and putting her at doubts at ease, or making her forget about the world outside of them, and all the evil he had committed in it.  
He sighed and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. “let me prove it too you” he slowly, almost nervously slid his own soul band off, she’d never even noticed him wearing one before. He held his now bear wrist towards her. 

Against her own better judgement, she reached out her fingers dancing over the black markings that spelt her own name. Her breath caught, this couldn’t be, he couldn’t be. “I told you, Alina. I told you, you were the only one for me. That you are meant to be my balance, my equal, my light. Why fight it?” He asked as he watched her. She didn’t acknowledge him, she couldn’t, her attention was so focused on the mark. 

The very thought that he was her fated partner, her other half... It was terrifying. Yet it somehow made sense, which terrified her even more. As a child, she'd dreamed she’d wake up to Mal's name on her wrist, and when it wasn’t she’s hoped it was some sort of mistake, that destiny had gotten it wrong. But those had been childish dreams. She was foolish to think fate would be kind and give her what she wanted, and not what was logical. 

“Alina, say something,” the Darkling says. There’s something new to his voice. He sounds anxious, broken even. It’s something she’d never have expected from him, she never imagined he could be like this... It was unbearable. 

“I...” She began, but she didn’t know what to say. What to do. Her fingers still hovered over the markings. It was all too new, all too much. She felt sick, her head was spinning and her knees were weak. “I have to go,” she said finally. She needs to go, she can’t spend another second with him. Not with him looking at her with such longing and love like she’s never seen before. 

“Alina” he calls desperately as she fades, but it’s too late. She’s already back in her room at the Spinning Palace. But it’s almost enough to make her go back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed? Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, they really make my day. 
> 
> I am planning on writing a follow up to this, and already have The Darkling's POV of the first time he saw Alina written. If anyone's interested?


End file.
